slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kiniusia Misia/rozdział 3
AAAAAAaaaa....-wykrzyczał. Kiedy w tym samym czasie skoczył na niego Burpy.Młody Shane się obudził,ale był jeszcze bardziej zmieszany jak wczoraj. Tamtym razem widział tylko Trixie, i w dodatku lekko zranioną.. nie to co dzisiaj..Poczuł, że z tym snem jest cos nie tak.. Lecz starał się o nim nie myśleć. Eli gdy wrócił do odmu zobaczył Trixi, całą w czerwonej mazi... -TRIX.. JUŻ BIEGNE, TRZYMAJ SIĘ!!!! -wykrzyczał młody Shane i w dwie sekundy znalazł się przy niej. Chwycił ją . Oczy miała zamknięte, stała jak wryta w ziemie, się nie ruszała, kompletnie nic... - OBUDŹ SIĘ SŁYSZYSZ MNIE????!!!! CO CI JEST???!!!!-chłopak był strasznie wystraszony, nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie wiedział co robić,zawładnął nim strach.Bał się najgorszego, że zaraz spełni się jego sen, i dziewczyna odejdzie.... Zapadła cisza nagle dziewczyna ruszyła nogami, lecz nadal wyglądał na martwą... Eli zorientował się że Pronto i Kort ukrywają się za kanapą... przez to że trzymał dziewczynę zaczął sam się bać, gdyż zaczęła mu ściskać rękę... -AAAłaa!! Trixi, o co chodzi- mimo że się trochę jej zaczął bać, cieszył się ze żyje.. -PPPPPPPRRRROOOOOOOONNTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- jak WYBUCHNĘŁA Trixi.....jak mogłeś poplamić moją ulubioną koszulkę...!!!!! Obiecuję ci, że nie będziesz mógł spać w spokoju!! jak mogłeś, i to w dodatku sokiem...!! AAaaa.!!! -HAHAHAHAH-cały gang wybuchł śmiechem... a zwłaszcza Shane. Może tylko dla Pronto nie było do śmiechu.. -Jak ja się cieszę, że to tylko sok.-mruczał sobie pod nosem chłopak. Później Eli, wraz z Kord'em usiedli na kanapie, oglądając telewizje , oczywiście razem ze śluzakami. -Ej, stary, a teraz bez ściemy. O co ci chodziło gdy tak zacząłeś biec do Trix?? przecież nic jej nie było, tylko brudna koszulka.- zapytał trol, chociaż wiedział, że on mu nic nie powie -A wiesz w zasadzie, to nic, to był, taki jakby ci to powiedzieć..yy... odruch..TAAA..zwykły odruch, no bo wiesz, przypominało rane.. -Serio nic? no bo Stary.. mi to wyglądało, jakbyś TAAAAAAK się o nią martwił, że fiu.. fiuuu.. fiuuu... ^^ -Już ci mówiłem, to był odruch, jasne,....- niestety tylko chłopka tak naprawdę wiedział o co chodzi i nie mógł zapomniec o Trixie... Tej nocy w pokoju, Eli'a... Sen Eli'a się powtórzył, lecz tym razem była jeszcze... CO??!! Mroczna Woda... Kolejny dzień, kolejny ranek... Chłopak, szybko wyrwał się z łóżka, czoło było spocone, jego oddech przyspieszył ..kiedy wstał z łóżka.. PADŁ, na kolana. Nie mógł wziąć oddechu. Berpi zawołał Trixie. Gdy zobaczyła chłopaka, zwołała cały Gang. wszyscy przybiegli bardzo szybko, w piżamach i wogóle.. -Eli, spokojnie, powoli, złap oddech powoli- uspokajała go Trix Gdy natomiast dziewczyna go uspokajała, Pronto wpadł w panikę, a natomiast Kord jeszcze nie kontaktował z rzeczywistością.Więc tak naprawdę to pomagała mu tylko dziewczyna. Kiedy Eli się ocknął pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył była twarz Trixie. Był szczęśliwy, widząc ją.. -OK. Koniec. z tymi twoimi sekretami stary, powiedz nam co ci jest. Bo ja oszaleje. noc w noc się budzisz z krzykiem- spytał poddenerwowany trol. -Słuchajcie to nic poważnego, to zwyczajny sen, i tyle- odpowiedział ze spokojem Shane, leżący na kolanach rudowłosej, która się o niego bardzo martwiła.. -Spoko nie chcesz to nie mów, ale nie sprawiaj, że my nie będziemy w stanie spać, gdyż się o ciebie martwimy, ty wiesz, że mogłeś przestać oddychać, gdyby cię nie uspokojono? Masz tego świadomość?-odpowiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna.Kładąc głowę chłopaka na kanapie, i wychodząc, z pokoju, to swoich czterech ścian.. Sny Eli'a powtarzały się prawie codziennie przez 1miesiąc... tyle samo razy ile nocy nie przespał, tyl Trixie także... tym razem chłopak wiedział na 100% że to nie jest zwykły sen, a Trix zaczynała coraz to bardziej się o niego martwić... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach